Mama? Papa? Is This Right?
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: Iruka is the cute, 17 year-old-orphan with abusive room-mate and 10 parents. His life seems pretty normal to him until he meets the new kid down the block. One-sided MizuIru, Kakairu, SasuNaru, ShikaTema, KibaHina, and many more!
1. Iruka

Title: Mama?... Papa?... Is this right?

Characters: Kakashi Hatake

Iruka Umino

Pairings:

One-sided MizuIru

KakaIru (in later chapters)

ShikaTema

KibaHina

ChoIno

NijiTen

ItaSaku

SasuNaru

And more I just haven't decieded yet!

Hey, I'll Be Your Lie here! I've been writing this story for a while and finally got it posted!! I hope you like it! Please Read and review!

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the castle I own and lived in alone… ha, I wish!

I walked up the uneven steps to the twenty-five bedroom, five and a half bathroom, one dining room, two living room, one office, and one kitchen orphanage that was my home.

When I opened the large, old, door I was assaulted by the yelling and screaming of my sibling and parents.

I toed off my shoes in the doorway and set them in their cubby near the door with the other fifty-nine pairs of shoes.

"I'm home!" I called into the ruckus as I glanced around the front room from the doorway.

I spotted Mama Ino in front of the stairs to my right trying to split up a group of toddlers. She seemed to be attempting to be a buffer and was failing miserably! The four children were all pulling at Mama Ino's hair and clothes, making her go red in the face and start yelling at them all.

"Boys." I said sternly, placing my hands on my hips. I slung my sling bag behind my back.

The toddlers' heads all snapped in my direction to stare at me until "Iruka!" erupted from their throats simultaneously. They ran at me, abandoning their quest to tear apart Mama Ino, and tackled me to the ground.

We laughed until my backside made contact with the hard floor. I let out a groan of pain and glared at the children. The four toddlers crawled off me looking sheepish.

_Who could glare at such precious faces?_ I thought as I looked up at the children from my spot on the floor.

I removed my backpack from underneath me and placed my hands out on the ground to support my body, getting comfortable. "So what were you guys all fighting about?" I asked them with a smile.

Wrong question.

The next thing I know all four of the children were yelling different things at me simultaneously.

"Stop!" I exclaimed looking down at the floor and covering my ears.

I removed my hands from my face and felt the whole house stop as if frozen in time, even the moms and dads had stopped…

_Cool…_ I thought as I realized what an effect I had on the members of my family.

I looked up again at the 'deer in the head lights' looking children. I pointed to the child right in front of me.

"Why were you guys arguing?" I asked.

"Hey!" Tayuya exclaimed. "I'm a girl!"

"My apologies, Tayuya. I hadn't meant it in that sense." I informed the toddler.

Tayuya gave me a blank stare before saying, "What?"

I heard Mama Ino giggle in the back ground as I smiled at Tayuya. "I pretty much said 'I'm sorry' with a bunch of fancy words."

"Oh… Well, anyway, back to the point!" Tayuya exclaimed waving her hand at me in a very business-like manner. "Jirobo stole my candy bar!"

"Jirobo is this true?" I inquired from the chubby boy.

"Well, she should've known better than to leave it out!" Jirobo cried.

"Huh…" I sighed, used to this argument already.

"Here Tayuya." I said as I reach into my back pack and pulled out a chocolate bar from the side pocket. Hey, you never know when you'll need cheering up.

"Thank you, Iruka!" Tayuya exclaimed, jumping up and down with the candy clasped in between her small hands before running off toward the back door.

"Jirobo." I said sternly, grabbing the back of the boy's shirt when he turned around to run away. "No dessert."

"…" Jirobo looked back at me his eyes wide and tearing, his lip quivering. "No-no dessert… Why do you hate me so much?" Jirobo yelled, crying as he ran up the stairs after I released his shirt.

"Huh…" I sighed again glancing at the three remaining children. "What's up Ukon?"

"…" Ukon shrugged his shoulders and walked away from me and toward the living room on my right. Ukon was clasping his twin, Sakon's, hand tightly and dragging him behind him.

I looked at the remaining boy, Kidomaru, who shrugged much like Ukon had and went up the stairs after Jirobo.

I sighed tiredly again and glanced up at Mama Ino. She was looking at me from her seat on the stairs, her hands supporting her head.

"Hello Mama Ino." I greeted her warmly, as I stood up slowly. I proceeded to crack my back, and curse under my breath several times before I stood strait and grabbed my bag from the floor. I walked over to Mama Ino, bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug which she returned.

"I don't know how you do it Iruka…" Mama Ino mumbled as she stood up and walked toward the living room.

"Neither do I." I called after her, laughing to myself.

I was about to walk up the steps to my bedroom when a delicious sent reached me from the kitchen. I fallowed my nose to my left and was delighted to see Mama Hinata at the stove. I walked around the small island that occupied most of the space in the kitchen to Mama Hinata.

I leaned against the island behind Mama Hinata and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hello Mama Hinata." I greeted her, inhaling deeply.

The petite woman gave a start and dropped the wooden spoon she had been stirring with.

"Um… H-hello I-Iruka…" Mama Hinata stuttered blushing a pretty pink, as she bent down to get the spoon. "H-how was sc-school?"

Just as I was going to reply, Papa Kiba walked into the kitchen.

"Mama Hinata." Papa Kiba said a smirk growing on his face.

"Y-yes?" Mama Hinata asked, her blush growing stronger rather than disappearing as her husband leaned on the island next to me.

"I thought we couldn't interrogate the kids until supper." Papa Kiba asked with a sly smile.

"Oh! R-right Papa K-kiba… S-sorry…" Mama Hinata mumbled, her cheeks turning a rose pink.

"Don't be love…" Papa Kiba soothed, stepping forward and pulling Mama Hinata against his own body.

"…" My cheeks adopted a pink tint as I gazed at two of my 'parents'. I made sure neither one of them were watching me and sneaked out of the kitchen.

_The _last_thing I want to see right now is Papa Kiba and Mama Hinata having a make out session…_ I thought as I started up the stairs.

I had reached the fifth step when, "Oh, Iruka!" was called from behind me.

I turned around to see my eccentric mother, Mama Temari.

"Hello Mama Temari." I greeted her, walking back down the stairs.  I give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug like I do with all of my mothers.

"What's up Iruka?" Mama Temari asked.

"Oh, the usual… What about you?" I replied leaning on the railing.

"Well actually…" Mama Temari started. "I was wondering if you could help me out tomorrow."

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked, always willing to help.

"A friend of mine- _from the old days-_ is moving in down the street and I told them I'd find someone to help them move in. I _figured_I could just ask Papa Shikamaru, but that lazy ass- but," I chuckled at Mama Temari's correction. "won't help. I know you already help the new members of the house to move in so I figured you wouldn't mind." Mama Temari ended a note of desperation in her voice.

"I'll help." I told the blond. "Oh wait!" I exclaimed smacking my forehead in frustration. "When? I promised a couple friends that I'd go out tomorrow…"

"What about… three o'clock?" Mama Temari asked.

"That's fine." I replied. "We were going to go around six anyway." I told the blond with a warm smile.

"Alright, well, you just agree to a week of hard labor! ttyl." Mama Temari gave me a small wave and smile as she walked by me toward the kitchen.

I started back up the stairs when I remembered why I had snuck out of the kitchen. "Mama Temari don't go in the kitchen!"

"Oh my lord!" Mama Temari screeched. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave Hinata alone when she's cooking?"

I sat down on the step I was standing on to listen to the rest of the show.

"Oh shit…" I heard Papa Kiba curse.

"Kiba you get your ass out of this kitchen **right **now!" Mama Temari exclaimed.

A series of crashes followed before a pink tinted Papa Kiba ran out the door Mama Temari had gone in, holding his head and his crotch. He mumbled a weak "Hey Iruka.", before running past me up the stairs.

I chuckled and stood up. I made my way up the stairs and down the familiar route to my shared bedroom.

'Left, right, left, left, and then one, two, three, and four doors down.' I thought as I made it to my door.

I opened the plain wooden door and walked into my room.

"Oh, hey Mizuki, What's up?"

* * *

I know this is a little confusing... If you have any questions leave it in review form and ask!


	2. Mizuki

-Recap-

I chuckled and stood up. I made my way up the stairs and down the familiar route to my shared bedroom.

'Left, right, left, left, and then one, two, three, and four doors down.' I thought as I made it to my door.

I opened the plain wooden door and walked into my room.

"Oh, hey Mizuki, What's up?" I asked my roommate.

Mizuki was sitting in the middle of our room with books surrounding him like an army.

"Hello Iruka." Mizuki greeting me, a huge smirk spreading across his face. "You're just in time to do my homework!"

"I'm not going to do your homework!" I exclaimed, picking my way through his minefield of school supplies. Mizuki's smirk disappeared.

Once safely to my bed I placed my bag down on it. I started to look through my bag when two pale arms snaked around my waist. I stiffened almost instantly, my eyes widening.

"Let go of me, Mizuki." I growled out.

The teen's arms just tightened and dragged me back so I was back-to-front with him.

"Now why would I do that?" Mizuki asked innocently, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Let… go…" I choked out, on the verge of tears. Whenever Mizuki did this the result was never good.

"Just do my homework and I'll let go… for now." Mizuki informed me, smirking again.

"You know I can't do that Mizuki… I got yelled at last time, and so did you…" Iruka tried to reason with the teen. Mizuki would hear none of it.

"Oh, but why? Is it because freakin' Mama Temari yelled at you?" Mizuki asked, pressing our cheeks together and swaying slightly.

"N-no… I'm not going to d-do your homework." I stuttered a bit, but otherwise keep my voice firm. I wasn't going to let Mizuki tell me what to do… I couldn't afford to…

"Yes, Iruka I think you will…" Mizuki murmured, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "You remember last time don't you?"

"You can't do anything to me Mizuki. You'll get kicked out." I informed him, trying as hard as I could not to crumble against his threats.

"Like I care!" Mizuki exclaimed, his head shooting up. Mizuki pushed me and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the wall when I hit it. I fell forward over my bag and onto the bed.

I felt the bed sinking as Mizuki climbed onto the bed and stood up in front of my face. I opened my eyes to see Mizuki's black boots in front of my face.

"Do my homework." Mizuki commanded, raising his foot in warning.

"No." I choked out.

"Yes." Mizuki exclaimed and brought his foot all the way back.

I cried out when I felt the bite of Mizuki's boot in my abdomen. Mizuki brought his foot back again and struck me three more times before asking, "What are you going to do?"

I coughed, a trail of blood flowing down my chin as I replied with, "Ho-homework…"

Mizuki flopped down next to me, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed as he pat my head. "Good boy. Page 106 questions 1-45. Good luck."

With the instructions given, Mizuki stood up and walked over to his bed. Mizuki grabbed his iPod from the side table and plopped down- facing me- onto the bed.

I groaned as I sat up, whipping my mouth on my long-sleeve, white shirt sleeve.

_Damn…_ I thought as I made it into a sitting position, my back supported by the wall. _Mama Temari won't like my shirt… huh…_

"Where's the b-book?" I croaked to the content looking teen across the room.

"Floor." Mizuki pointed to a book with a large _Math_ on the cover.

"Could you g-grab it for me?" I asked. I shifted a bit trying to get into a more comfortable position when Mizuki said,

"Ohmigod, you're so lazy! Make me do everything around here! God!" Mizuki exclaimed, crawling off of the bed to grab the rather large looking book for me.

I held my hands out, expecting Mizuki to hand it to me but it wasn't that simple.

Mizuki lifted the book and threw it at me. My once out stretched hands flew up to defend my face from the projectile.

The book collided with my nose, and made my already watering eyes worse. I cried out, and held my nose in pain. Tears fell down my face as I grabbed the book from where it had fallen in my lap.

_Ow…_ _it always ends up this way! Why can't I stay strong! Stupid ass… why can't you stand up to him!_ I berated myself.

I started on Mizuki's homework and continued to do it until I finished.

"D-done…" I mumble when I was finished.

I crawled off of the bed and tried to stand. I was half way there-feeling very strained, and frustrated-when Mizuki finally spoke up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Ba-bathroom…"

"I don't think so." Mizuki started to get out of his bed but I managed to throw myself at the door first.

I made it to the door and a few feet out of the door when Mizuki appeared behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and brought me to his chest yet again.

"I said no." Mizuki whispered menacingly in my ear.

I tried to struggle as much as I could and was relieved when I heard someone coming down my hall.

I guess Mizuki heard the person too because he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything." Mizuki warned me. Mizuki started to sway back and forth in what he probably thought a loving matter.

"…" I tried to mumble something but I fail miserably.

The person rounded the corner and I was delighted- for once- to see Mama Ino.

"Shit…" Mizuki mumbled.

"Mizuki if you don't release that boy, I'll have Papa Neji shove his foot so far up your ass, you'll curse your parents for ever meeting, you hear me!" Mama Ino yelled as she made her way toward us.

Mizuki pushed me forward, and stood, his arms crossed, as he glared at the blond woman.

_Thank you_! I thought as I stumbled into the other wall.

Mama Ino walled up to Mizuki, and promptly slapped him across the face.

Mizuki turned back to face the woman looking positively furious.

Mama Ino leaned forward, and got right up in Mizuki's face. "You and Mama Temari are going to have a _nice_ little _chat_ after dinner, you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mizuki ground out.

* * *

Okay, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but hey, I think this is the fastest update I've ever done!

This update took a little while because school started up again, and my friends have been having "issues"... not that you care...

I really hope there is still someone reading this! r&r!


	3. Kotetsu

-Recap-

"Mizuki if you don't release that boy, I'll have Papa Neji shove his foot so far up your ass, you'll curse your parents for ever sleeping together, you hear me!" Mama Ino yelled as she made her way toward us.

Mizuki pushed me forward, and stood, his arms crossed, and glared at the blond woman.

_Thank you_! I thought as I stumbled into the other wall.

Mama Ino walled up to Mizuki, and promptly slapped him across the face.

Mizuki turned back to face the woman looking positively furious.

Mama Ino leaned forward, and got right up in Mizuki's face. "You and Mama Temari are going to have a _nice_ little _chat_ after dinner, you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mizuki ground out.

Mizuki and Mama Ino seemed to have a glaring match. Mama Ino smiled triumphantly when Mizuki backed up and glared at the floor. Mizuki turned on his heal and slammed the door after entering the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief until Mama Ino turned her glare on me, smile gone.

I stood frozen, leaning against the wall. "Mama Ino I can e-explain-" I started only for Mama Ino to walk take two large steps in my direction.

Mama Ino raised her hand and gave me the same exact slap she had given Mizuki. I fell to the floor and looked up at her, shock. That's when I remembered why I don't favor Mama Ino.

Mama Ino is one of the biggest homophobes you'll ever meet.

I remember one time when Kotetsu and Izumo had stayed over late….

* * *

"_You guys want to stay for dinner?" I asked Kotetsu and Izumo after we had finished our homework. We had decided to do homework at my house today instead of Izumo's. They were welcomed into the home by everyone except Mizuki, but that was to be expected._

_I lounged out on my bed as Kotetsu sat on Mizuki's, Izumo curled up in his lap. _

"_Sure." Izumo replied sleepily as Kotetsu played with his hair._

_I smiled warmly at the sight. "I'll go let Mama Temari know, 'k?" I asked, climbing off my bed and walking toward the door._

"_Wait! I'll go with you!" Izumo mumbled his eyes fluttering open as he leapt up from Kotetsu's lap. _

"_Okay…" I laughed, kind of freaked out by my friends sudden burst of energy._

_I opened the door and walk right into none other than my roommate... _

What the hell is he doing here!_ I thought panicking. _I thought he was supposed to be saying at Tsubaki's house!

_Mizuki and I stepped back after colliding and he glared daggers at me._

"_U-uh, Hey Mizuki…" I mumbled looking at the floor to avoid his gaze._

"_What the fuck were __**they**__ doing in __**my**__ room?" Mizuki exclaimed, looking outraged as he pointed at Izumo and Kotetsu. He lashed out, trying to strike one of them even though they were behind me._

"_Stop it!" I yelled, pushing him into the other wall, closing my eyes. _

_Mizuki connected with the wall across the hall with a dull thud and a loud groan. _

"_S-sorry!" I exclaimed panicking as I ran to fuss over Mizuki._

"_What the fuck!" I heard Kotetsu exclaim when I was kneeling by Mizuki. "Iruka get up and let him fucking rot!"_

"_I-I…" I tried to explain but couldn't find the words. I gently grabbed Mizuki's arm to help him up when he lashed out and pinned me to the floor._

_Kotetsu and Izumo had him before I could cry out. _

"_Let go of him, asshole!" Kotetsu exclaimed grabbing the collar of Mizuki's shirt and dragging him off of me. Kotetsu pinned Mizuki to the wall, holding him up by the throat._

_Izumo was at my side, fussing over me as I had tried to Mizuki. "Iruka are you are right?"_

_Izumo laid his hands gently on both sides of my face to make me look at him instead of Kotetsu and Mizuki. _

"_Iruka," Izumo said, trying to get my attention. "Are you alright?"_

"_Y-yea…" I mumbled, looking up into his worried brown eyes. Izumo pushed some hair behind my ear before he clutched me to his chest tightly, like a mother and her son._

_I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe Mizuki was going to ruin __**another**__ gathering! _

_I sighed deeply and felt Izumo loosen his grip on me. I looked up to see that Kotetsu and Mizuki weren't in the hall anywhere._

"_Where are-" I tried to ask._

""_Kotetsu and __**Mizuki**__," Izumo ground out, glaring at the wall behind my head. "are fine. Kotetsu took him down to talk to Papa Itachi. We better get going if we want to be down there in time for dinner!"_

"_O-okay…" I agreed nodding my head and standing up with the help of Izumo._

I can't believe Mizuki was here today! _I thought angrily. _Damn it… it's all my fault… I should have **never** taken Mizuki's word… That asshole! Promising not to be here today!

_I frowned and Izumo tapped me on the shoulder, his 'worried mother' look on his face._

_Kotetsu and I always joke about how Izumo would be a mother not a dad- he's too nice…_

"_Iruka?" Izumo waved a hand in front of my face causing me to jump a bit._

"_What? Sorry e-excuse me?"_

"…" _Izumo smiled sadly at me. "We're here. I was wondering if you wanted to see if we could eat in your room."_

"_Oh! Sure! Just ask Papa Choji though… He's good like that." I informed Izumo smiling fondly. _

_Izumo bid me farewell and went in search of Papa Choji. While he was gone I walked into the dining hall and grabbed a plate of food. Izumo walked up behind me and followed suit except he grabbed two plates- one for him and one for Kotetsu._

_Once back to the room I walked over to my bed and plopped down tiredly, my back against the wall. Izumo continued to stand in the door way, waiting for Kotetsu. _

"_Why did you do that Iruka?" Izumo murmured quietly from the door way, not looking at me._

"_Do what?" I responded not knowing what he meant. I tilted my head to the side in confusion before straitening when Izumo looked at me with such a look of despair and hurt in his eyes._

"_With Mizuki? He…" Izumo paused and turned to look at me, a sad look in his eyes. "He does stuff like that to you and… and yet you mother him like I you or Kotetsu…" _

"_H-he wasn't always like this you know? He used t-to be __**nice**__ and __**sweet**__. I know it must be hard to imagine," I let out a bitter laugh, picture what had happen a little while ago. "But he was… at least to me he was."_

_Just as Izumo was going to say something else, Kotetsu walked up behind him. Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Izumo's waist and whispered something in his ear. Izumo's eyes went wide as he nodded. _

"_What's up guys?" I asked, nibbling a chicken nugget._

"'_Zu and me-"_

"_And I." I corrected Kotetsu with a superior air._

"'_Zu!" Kotetsu exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend with a bewildered expression. "I can't believe you're cheating on me! And with Iruka of all people!"_

_I gave Kotetsu a triumphant look, playing along. "Of course he chose me over you! I've good brains, bronze, "Kotetsu snorted. "and better 'bits'."_

"_Really?!?" Kotetsu exclaimed. "From what I've heard from some very liable recourses," Kotetsu winked at Izumo. "YOU don't have jack on me!"_

_I blushed a deep rose and shoved a French fry in my mouth._

"_So anyway," Izumo exclaimed overly cheery. "'Ko and __**I**__ have to get going… this genius didn't do the take home quiz from Sasuke-Sensei and you know how scary that guy can be." We all tried to suppress a shudder._

"_Can't you guys stay to eat at least?" I pleaded, not wanting to be home alone… or at least as alone as you can get in a house with 60 occupants._

"_Sorry Iruka." Kotetsu apologized. "I got to do that quiz otherwise my ass is history."_

"_Okay…" I sighed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

_Once they had left the room I dumped my food in the garbage bucket next to my bed. _

What they don't know won't hurt them._ I told myself._

_Just as I set down my plate, I heard a scream that could wake the dead: Mama Ino._

_I threw open the door and rushed down the stairs, wondering what had gotten the blond so worked up. When I arrived on the ground floor, I saw Mama Ino being held back by Mama Hinata of all people!_

"_Mama Hinata, what's going on?"I exclaimed._

"_Just tell your friends to get their asses out of here instead of staring like idiots!" Mama Hinata screamed, stunning me._

_Mama Ino stopped in her struggling and turned to stare at Mama Hinata as if she had grown another head. Mama Ino's mouth seemed to drop almost comically and I took this as my chance._

_I sneaked around the stunned blond Mother and scurried out the door. I was met by Kotetsu and Izumo, staring at the house in fright._

"_What did you two __**do?**__!?" I demanded, grabbing both their hands and dragging them down the street._

"_We didn't do __**anything**__!" Kotetsu exclaimed, ripping his hand free of my grip._

"_We came out of the house, kissed good bye, and the-"Izumo tried to explain until I cut him off._

"_You guys __**kissed?!?**__" I hissed at them. "I thought I told you two not to do anything like that in the house!"_

"_We weren't in the house! We were standing on the fucking street!" Kotetsu defended._

_I sighed and stopped. "I'm sorry guys… I just don't want you guys to get in trouble with Mama Ino… She'll send Papa Neji after you…"_

"_It's okay Iruka." Izumo told me, smiling warmly. "We know you're only trying to look out for us. We'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" _

"_Yea… Be safe guys, see you tomorrow!" I yelled after them._

"_Oh! Hey Iruka?!" Izumo yelled back to me._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Eat supper! And don't give me any lip! I know you threw it out!" With that __**request**__ in, Izumo ran off toward his house, Kotetsu in toe._

_I sighed and made my way back toward the house, hoping Mama Ino wouldn't be waiting for me._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! Alright! Sorry, just did a "Leadership" program… huh… gave me a major migraine…

Anyway!!!

Thanks to you that have stayed here to read on and have **possibly** reviewed.

Lightning Wildcat- Glad you liked it!

Xofallinxinxlovexo**-**Thank you!

Ryu Earth- Thanks for the support!

CompleatlyRandomDissorder- Glad you enjoyed it and thanks!

The next chapter should come sooner because I already have it written out! Yay... Ehem *cough*

Just to let you guys know, the next chapter is "Genma"!

Well Read and review please!!!

Bye!


	4. Genma

-Recap-

"_Oh! Hey Iruka?!" Izumo yelled back to me._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Eat supper! And don't give me any lip! I know you threw it out!" With the __**request**__ in, Izumo ran off toward his house, Kotetsu in toe._

_I sighed and made my way back toward the house, hoping Mama Ino wouldn't be waiting for me._

I was brought back to reality when Mama Ino grabbed my ear and started dragging me down the hall toward the stairs.

I yelped and looked down at the old beige carpet as Mama Ino started ranting about how I was supposed to be a role model, not some push over, and so on. I blocked her out and tried not to look at the occupants of the rooms as we pasted their open doors. When we past a room with someone in it I knew; I would hear a sharp intake of breath and then the shuffle of feet as they came to the door.

I especially knew when we had reached Genma's room. I heard his sharp intake of breath and then the needle he always seemed to have in his mouth hit the carpet with a gentle thump.

I looked up and gave him the most pleading look I could muster before Mama Ino dragged me past him. I looked down the hall and when I had reached a door three down from Genma's, I finally saw him.

Genma looked pissed.

"Iruka, what happened?" Genma asked when he had caught up with us.

I smiled gratefully at him and opened my mouth to explain when Mama Ino stopped up short. I tumbled backwards into Mama Ino, making her move just in time for me to miss her and land on my back… again.

I grunted in pain and looked up to see Mama Ino standing in front of me, facing Genma.

Genma glared at Mama Ino as I stood up and tried to walk around the blond. Mama Ino stuck her arm out, halting my mission. I looked up at her face to see her face a mask of anger.

My gaze darted in between Mama Ino's angry face and Genma's passive one. I settled on Genma and he glanced at me. When his eyes returned to Mama Ino, I knew she was going to be in some serious trouble.

My expression must have been bad because Genma's aura went from passive to full-blown-out-rage. Genma **never** gets angry unless you do something that really upsets him, like when Mama Ino had the fit about Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Mama Ino." Genma stated coldly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Genma." Mama Ino responded just as icily. Mama Ino crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her right side- her "angry" pose. If you see Mama Ino do this, run.

"I'll take Iruka."

"I don't think so." Mama Ino replied, her gaze hardening.

"Oh, but I do. Step aside **Mother** Ino." Genma commanded, his gaze slowly gaining the rage from his aura.

"…" Mama Ino seemed to contemplate how bad the consequences would be. She remained in thought for what felt like an eternity before she huffed and turned back toward the stairs. "Whatever… he's not **my** problem." Mama Ino grumbled walking toward the stairs. With a final glare Mama Ino turned the corner and trudged down the stairs.

I guess Mama Ino **did** learn her lesson five years ago. If you want to be a parent here there is one person you have to impress- Genma Shiranui.

Genma has been at the orphanage for as long as I can remember. I'm only a year younger than him but still… Anyway, sure, Grandma Tsunade hires the parents, but if you don't make it pass Genma's examination you're better off leaving after he tells you, "You'll ruin my kids." If you aren't smart enough to leave then, then Genma and his 'gang' would drive you out.

When Genma was certain that Mama Ino was gone, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. Once in the plain wooden door, it only took a glare and a small push from Genma to have me sitting on his roommate's bed.

I looked around Genma's tan covered room. The blanket that Genma had arrived in rested on the wall across from me in all its hideous glory. The shit brown frills have all lengthened and there are large rips in the now grayish tan fabric.

Genma left me on the bed and shut the door before returning. Genma kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with me. Genma gazed into my eyes as if he were searching for something. I stared back until his penetrating gaze became too much and I had to look at the floor in shame. Genma gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him when I resisted.

"Start talking." Genma commanded before he finally dispelled the trance like stare. Genma stuck his cold hand up my shirt and slowly felt around my torso. I gasped in pain when Genma brushed one of my new bruises. "Sorry," Genma muttered distractedly as he continued his examination.

"M-Mizuki had me do his homework…" I mumbled trying to ignore Genma's probing hand.

"So you did it… just like that?"Genma demanded, his brown eyes going hard. "No fight or even a 'No!'"

"N-no! Of c-course not! I-I tried to r-reason with him b-but he just wouldn't listen!" I tried to defend myself.

"Arms up." Genma commanded stoically, a blank look on his face.

I always hate it when Genma gets like this. He seems dead, lifeless.

I did as bid, if not a bit slowly, and Genma lifted my soiled shirt over my head. I looked into Genma's eyes, searching for some form of life as he gazed at my black and blue chest and stomach silently.

"Continue." Genma finally murmured, checking me again.

"He pushed me on the bed and, and…" I paused to think.

_Oh lord; I'm making sound like he raped me!_ I thought horrified.

"And?" Genma inquired. I could feel his anger raising by the way his inspection of my torso became more hurried and rough.

"And he stood on the side of me and kicked me in the stomach a few-"

"If you say a 'few times', I'm going to slap you." Genma threatened, poking one of my bruises to emphasize his point.

"O-okay…" I mumbled. "He kicked me and then after I a-agreed to do his homework he threw his math book at me."

"Where?" Genma asked, having finished his examination of my stomach.

I looked down at the floor and mumbled, "My nose…"

Genma forced me to look at him again so he could inspect my nose.

"Then how did Mama Ino find you?"

"I-I tried to run…" I was ashamed of myself.

_How could I let Mizuki do that to me!_ I looked Genma in the eye, expecting another glare or even a look of disgust but Genma was **smiling**! His eyes held so much love and compassion- it made me want to cry!

Genma reached up from his squatting position and pulled me down into his lap. He wrapped his hands around my back gently, but firm enough that I couldn't move away. Shocked, I just sat there frozen until I regain my senses. I snuggled into Genma's chest, loving the warmth he emitted.

"I still can't understand how you do it Iruka…" Genma murmured sounding awestruck. I glanced up to see Genma's brown eyes closed a peaceful expression on his face.

I remained silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. I sighed and closed my weary eyes. I have no idea how long we sat like that be I wished it would have lasted longer.

"Iruka?" Genma whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly when I felt his warm breath on my ear. I must have dosed off…

"Iruka, I'm going to take you to one of my friends house, okay?" Genma informed me, standing. Genma gently held my arms to have me stand with him.

"Raido?" I inquired. I knew almost all of Genma's friends because of my 'getaways'- as Genma calls them- and Raido was my safe house most of the time.

"You don't know him but… I'd trust him with my life." Genma informed me as he dragged me back down the hall toward Mizuki and I's room.

"Aw, Genma made a new friend!" I teased him with a grin.

Genma glared at me before lightly pushing me on the bed. I landed with a slight "oomph" and Genma turned away. He walked over to my dresser and started sifting through it in search of my clothes.

"What kind of friend is he Genma?" I asked, still teasing. "Should I be jealous?"

Genma turned and tossed a pair of jeans at me, successfully hitting me in the nose. I laughed weakly to hide the pain in my now throbbing nose. I was about to say something else when a white t-shirt followed the path of the pants. I cried out for the throbbing in my nose had seemed to find some renewed vigor.

Genma was at my side in a heartbeat. He grabbed my chin hard and examined my face with worried brown eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Ruka, so sorry." Genma whispered again and again as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against my forehead.

I smile, trying to hide my newly blooming blush. "No problem Genma, I was asking for it."

Genma stared at me and sighed before telling me to stay on my bed for a minute. Confused, I did as told and watched Genma leave my room. When he returned he was holding a couple pills and a bottle of water.

"Open." Genma commanded indicating toward my mouth. I did as told. Genma put the pills in my mouth before pouring the water down after it. I tilted my head back and tried to get them down without choking and succeeded!

As soon as I tilted my head back to its normal position, I began o fell really drowsy. I shook my head to try and clean it when Genma spoke again.

"We have to get going." Genma mumbled, looking out my window at the rapidly darkening sky. I nodded once and Genma stuffed my cloths in an old backpack before walking out the door. I grabbed my school backpack on my way out the door before rushing to try and keep up with Genma. We looked around the front room to make sure no one was there before slipping out into the night.

Once outside we took a left from the door and headed off toward an unknown destination. I remained quiet as we walked, trying to think with my foggy mind. I finally got a hold of a thought and spit it out before even registering what it was.

"Genma, where are we going?"

"Kakashi's." Genma muttered, not turning to look at me.

It became silent once more and I was force to try and find another thought in my stuffed brain. I was searching my mind, in search of Kakashi. I know practically everyone that attends our school, including the new kids. Yet, I could match a face to the name. I continued to think, positive that there must have been steam coming out of my ears. Suddenly, Genma grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest, making us collapse onto the prickly grass.

I vaguely registered the whooshing of the passing car before Genma was scolding me.

"What the fuck are you doing Iruka?" Genma yelled, not moving to stand.

"I-I'm sorry," I managed to slur out. My head seemed to be getting heavier and heavier with each thought. I climbed off of him and offered him my hand. He clasped my hand tightly before pulling himself up. I turned, trying to release his hand to continue our journey, but Genma wouldn't let go.

Suddenly Genma jerked on my hand again, sending me into him. Genma stood strong this time and I listened for the familiar whooshing of a passing car but heard none. I looked up at Genma quizzically and then fear hit.

Genma's expression held so much rage and sadness. I glanced down at our joined hands and finally notice the odd angle that it was bent at… because of Genma. Genma was bending my wrist at an odd angle and yet I felt no pain.

"Genma…" I started, realizing how messed up my head really was. "Stop, 'mease…"

"Iruka…" Genma mumbled. He had lowered his head so that his brown bangs covered his eyes. "Iruka you know I wouldn't ever hurt you intentionally unless it was necessary right?"

I think I nodded my head, but I was too busy trying to panic. The last time Genma was asking me stuff like this he-

I felt the light prick of Genma's needle in my neck. The last time Genma had asked me stuff like that he had knocked me out right after I had said yes. The only problem with Genma is that even thought he is told over and over again, "Don't use acupuncture on anyone unless they ask," Genma still always sticks the pin in someone's neck.

I dropped into Genma's strong arms.

"Sorry 'Ruka," I heard Genma whisper, and then the world went black.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Um… Hello? *listens to her voice echo*

Okay… Is anyone still here? I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, truly I am! My dad just got laid off and he's been home so it's kinda hard to type…

Anyway! I have a couple things to tell you and a couple things I need answered okay?

First off I'm warning you I probably won't get the next chapter typed up very quickly because I haven't even finished it yet! And secondly I really hate rereading my own typed stuff so I'm looking for a beta… I just don't know how that works and all…

**And for my question!!!**

**How old should I make Kakashi? **

**Same as Iruka!**

**Out of school!**

**Just a few years older**

**Other...**

Okay? Just answer it in review form please! I have been trying to figure out which one to use… the age can really change the situation you know? If he's out of school they'd have to do more sneaking around but If they're the same age then he could come to dinner at the house and Mama Ino could freak and Hinata could hold her back and Papa Neji and Itachi and all the other parents could be involved! *takes a deep breath* sorry… I kinda doubt any of you are still reading this but thanks for reading the chapter!!!

Bye!


	5. Kakashi

**EDIT: Ryu Earth brought up a good point... IRUKA IS FULLY CLOTHED!!!**

* * *

The glaring light of the sun and the creaking of an old bed woke me. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking the sleep from them.

_Lord… what happened?_ I thought, struggling to remember.

Something to my right suddenly moved and I froze, shutting my eyes into slits. I watched, awed by the beautiful silver haired man beside me, as he sat up on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. The mysterious man raked a pale hand through his soft looking silver hair and sighed.

"Fuck…" He muttered and stood up slowly before he bent down and pulled on a pair of grey pajama pants. My eyes widened as I watched his scarred pale body glide across the room toward an adjoining room. I sat up when I heard the sound of water running.

I gave a start when my mind finally caught up with me. _Where the hell am I? Who is the world is that?!? Where on Earth is Gen-_ What had happened the day before flashed through my mind and I glared at the door in front of the bed I was sitting in.

_That asshole!_ I fumed. _He drugged me and then knocked me out!_ I was too engrossed in my inner cussing to notice when the door the man had gone in opened. The mysterious man stepped out, steam flowing out of the room behind him. He raised an eyebrow at my angry face and aura before he walked over to the dresser on the left of me.

I was brought back to reality when the silver haired man slammed the dresser draw. I gave a little start and jumped, staring up at him frightened. He looked down on me, amusement clear on his pale face. I felt my face heat up and internally cursed myself. I looked down at my lap, embarrassed.

_I have no idea who this guy is and I'm __**still **__blushing like a school girl!_ I raged.

"Yo." The man mumbled, pulling a black turtle neck out of the second draw of the dresser.

My head snapped up to looked at his face, still blushing like crazy. He pulled the turtle neck over his head and pulled it down, hiding his wonderful looking taunt stomach and handsome face. I gazed into his enticing eyes and finally noticed something off about him- his eyes were two different colors. He had one red eye with a pale scar running through it and one black eye. I felt an unexplainable urge to stick my hand out and stroke the pale scar marring his otherwise perfect face. I felt my face heat up even more when I realized that I had been staring.

He smirked, amused by my obvious inner conflict.

"What's the matter 'Ru?" He asked, pulling his grey pajama pants off right in front of me.

I squeaked, my face darkening a shade. Against my own will, my hands flew up to cover my eyes. This wouldn't seem too bad but my fingers were spread apart, making it easy for me to watch the pants less man. The silver haired man leaned forward, only a pair of grey boxers and a black turtle neck covering him, and gently pried my hands from my face.

"You can see better without your fingers in the way 'Ru." He wink and stepped back, modeling the underwear like they were designer jeans.

My hands flew up to cover my eyes yet again but this time I laid down, wrapping the covers around me tightly.

_Pervert!_ My conscious screamed. Suddenly I felt a slight weight on my bruised stomach and resisted the urge to whimper. _What the hell?!?_

"Who're you hiding from 'Ru?" The man asked me playfully. I could hear the smirk in his voice and refused to release my tight hold on the blanket when his pale hands tried to pry them free. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my happy place, Kotetsu, Izumo, and I's hide out, and convinced myself that there wasn't a half naked beautiful sex god laying on top of me. I tensed, my jaw clenching, as my imagination seemed to have a bit of fun.

"Please get off of me." I asked calmly, the threat hanging in place. If I had used that tone with anyone in my house they would have known to run but this was a stranger, he hadn't learned to read me yet.

The silver haired man finally managed to pry the grey blanket from my tan fingers. He leaned forward and I glared at his almost perfect face, his black hole like black eye pulling me in. I felt panic rise in my stomach as the man hovered less than an inch away from my lips. I felt his warm breath from between his sweet looking pink lips. I clenched my eyes shut, and turned my head away.

When I didn't feel pain or his lips, I clacked an eye open nervously. He smirked down at me, the scar on his face stretching a bit. He leaned forward again but this time to attack my neck when I heard a door slam.

"Damn it!" He cursed. Suddenly the weight on my bruised stomach was gone. I looked up and was relieved that he did indeed have a pair of dark blue jeans on. He stepped near the door in front of the bed and put his finger to his lips in a shushing movement.

I was about to protest when I heard a loud voice boom, "Iruka!" I listened, trying to place the voice, a frown marring my face when the effort proved fruitless.

"Help!" I yelled, not caring one way or another whether I knew the man or not. I glanced at the man near the door to see if he was going to attack me. When all he did was frown slightly, I relaxed a bit… That is until the door flung open revealing a man that looked about the same age as my captor. He had large caterpillars above his eyes and a bowl cut. His green spandex and orange leg warmers made me cringe.

"Hello my wonderful Iruka! How are you on this youthful day?!" He yelled.

"Papa Lee?" I inquired slightly frightened of this man, even if he was Papa Lee. I scrunched back into the head board a bit, putting as much distance between myself and this man.

The man gasped loudly before he smiled wide enough to split his face in half. "How do you know my youthful uncle?!?"He yelled joyously. Suddenly his expression darkened and he glared. "You're not going to speak ill of my wonderful uncle like our very unyouthful family are you?"

I swallowed thickly, intimidated. I looked around wildly; thinking out a way to stay on this strange mans good graces. "N-no…" I mumbled. "Why would I?"

"Gaara."

I frowned confused. "Who's that?"

The man's eyes widened making the caterpillars above them rise. "You don't know Uncle Lee's wonderful precious person?!?" He yelled at me as if not know who this 'Gaara' was unheard of.

"You mean as in… like a… lover? I inquired, tilting my head to the side, a soft shade of pink dusting my cheeks.

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh… so that's why he left…" I thought out loud, looking back down at my lap, recognition overcoming my features. "Well… Then who are you?"

"I am the beautiful Green Beast, Might Gai! Rival of Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Cat! Precious person to the beautiful Ayame Ichiraku! Student of-"Suddenly, the silver haired man behind the door sprung.

The man stuck his foot in front of Gai's and chopped the back of his knee. Gai squealed girlishly as he fell. He hit the metal frame of the bed with a sickening thud before he fell to the floor. I sat paralyzed, not expecting Gai to get up again. All was still… I felt my chest tighten with anxiety when suddenly Gai sprung back up, a large red mark on his forehead.

"Nice try my eternal rival, but you will have to do better to beat the beautiful green beast!" Gai exclaimed before he jumped back at the other man. They swung at each other, beating the crap out of one another. I watched horrified as they tussled. Finally the silver haired man pinned Gai.

"Pinned yea." The silver haired man said triumphantly.

"Oh my eternal rival you are too good for my meager skills to beat! I must train harder than ever so that next time the score shall be 90 to 90!" Gai yelled, tears of pride streaming down his round face.

The silver haired man climbed off Gai and went back to his position behind the door. Gai shot up and did some… odd looking pose… He spread his legs apart some, and held one hand in the air, pointer finger extended, and the other hand made a circle around his left eye with his fingers.

I watched this whole exchange, shocked and very disturbed. "You people are crazy…" I mumbled to myself. Unfortunately Gai heard me.

"We are completely sane!" He yelled.

"Everyone's got something wrong in the head; that's what **keeps** us **sane**." The still mysterious man muttered.

"Oh, so cool!" Gai squealed to himself.

"Um… who are you anyway?" I asked hesitantly, looking right at the man leaning against the wall.

He smirked at me, amused. "Kakashi Hatake."

"Why does that name sound familiar…?" I wondered out loud. I know I had heard that name before but I couldn't remember where for the life of me.

"You probably recognize my eternal rival from the news-"Gai started only for Kakashi to whack him upside the head him. Gai shut up almost immediately.

"um… okay… where's Genma?" I asked, curiosity gnawing at my insides. I'd ask Genma where I'd heard his name when we got back home.

"Let me think…" Kakashi murmured, amusement returning to his voice. "He's probably-"

Suddenly I heard a door open yet again, but this time when they called my name, I knew **exactly** who it was.

"Genma!" I yelled jumping out of the bed and running toward the door Gai had entered. As soon as I pulled the door open, I came face to face with Genma. Overjoyed at finally seeing someone familiar, I launched myself at Genma, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest.

"What's up 'Ruka?" I could hear the worry in Genma's voice. I clung to him tighter, ignoring his question, as he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. I felt Genma's hold on me tighten also and his aura became dark. "Come on 'Ru…"

Genma gave my waist a finally squeeze before he released me. He grabbed my hand and tugged me back to the bed, forcing me to sit in his lap. I looked up at him slightly confused as he glared at the other occupants of the room.

"What did you do?" Genma demanded from Kakashi, voice cold as ice.

I curled up in Genma's lap like a cat, loving the familiar warmth. Genma wrapped his arms around me as I turned my attention to the calm looking silver haired man still leaning near the door. He looked right at Genma, not answering. I looked over to Gai who had chosen to sit Indian style in front of the bathroom door.

"Kakashi." Genma's voice held an unspoken threat. "What did you do to Iruka?"

"Nothing." Kakashi finally answered eyes hard. I could hear an unknown emotion in his voice that made me a bit uncomfortable. It sounded like something that would be in Mizuki's voice… I shuttered and Genma stroked my back.

"So that's your plea?" Genma inquired, dark aura dispersing. Kakashi nodded slightly, a bit hesitant. "Gai." Genma stated looking down at the green beast.

"Hello Genma! How may I be of assistance to you on this joyous fall day?" Gai exclaimed from his spot on the floor.

"What did Kakashi do to Iruka?" Genma asked again.

"My eternal rival has done nothing to the wonderful Iruka that I know of!"

Genma looked down at me. "'Ruka?" He asked the overly repeated question.

"He…" I hesitated, contemplating what I wanted to say. _Well he __didn't do__ anything... I've gotten __**a lot**__ worse from Mizuki…_

"'Ruka?"

My head snapped up and I stared at Genma, dumbly. Genma looked at me, worry clear on his face. "Nothing." I muttered quickly.

Genma raised an eyebrow, confusion replacing his worry. "Then why did you pretty much attack me when I got here?"

I snuggled into Genma's chest, closing my eyes in contentment. "Familiar face…" I muttered. Suddenly I remembered why I was here in the first place. I frowned before trailing my hand lightly up Genma's chest toward his shoulder.

"'Ruka?" Genma murmured uncertainly. I don't usually do anything like this unless I'm looking for some way to harm him.

"Hmm…" I hummed, searching for a certain spot on his shoulder.

"What are you-"

Found it.

"Ah! What the fuck Iruka!!! How many times do I have to fucking tell you! Pressure points are for defense only!" Genma pushed me off his lap, nursing his abused shoulder. I crawled off the bed and over to Kakashi. _He seemed to be able to hold his own._ I hide behind his leg a bit as I glared at Genma.

"You said the same thing about **acupuncture**. Were you defending yourself from me on the street then?" I asked him, referring to when he knocked me out.

"Wait a minute-"Genma started only for Kakashi to interrupt.

"Genma, you told me he passed out on your way here." Kakashi accused, glaring at the brunet man.

"He did…" Genma muttered, angrily. I could tell he wasn't angry at Kakashi or me, but at himself by the way he looked down at his lap. "He passed out on our way here from a needle…"

"See!" I exclaimed trying to lighten the mood I had made heavy with tension. "All's fair in love and war."

Genma looked up and smirked at me. "Guess so…"

The room fell into a comfortable silence except for the… counting? I looked over at Gai and gaped. The man was doing one handed pushups, counting quietly to himself.

"80…81…82…83…84…85…86…87…88…89…90…"

"Um…" I mumble slightly afraid. I poked Kakashi's leg and he looked down at me. I pointed at the green beast.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "He does that a lot. He wants to be an Olympic champion."

"Really?" I asked, looking back at the hard working green beast, awed by the prospect.

"Gai." Genma exclaimed. The green beast stopped his work out and stood up immediately. "Why don't you tell Iruka about your dream?"

I sat and waited for the man to begin.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Fear it!!! 2,469 words!!!Finally done!!! This thing just kinda died!!! Is anyone still reading this? I'll have you guys know that I have some of the next chapter written up but again, it probably won't be up for a while…

You all need to go and thank xXSharks are SexyXx Without her being Near and my need to beat her as 'Mello', this would have taken **a lot** longer to get posted.

Secondly, I have decided to make Kakashi and his little group about 21. Iruka is obviously 17, but so is Genma and Mizuki.

Lastly, I have a **Very** important question. **Do you think I should change the title of the story?** I think this story is going off in a whole other direction… I was thinking of calling it **Older Boy Down the Lane** If you have any other suggestions for names or want me to just keep it as is please let me know!

As always, Thanks for reading! See yea soon!!!

Next Chapter:Gai

-I'll Be Your Lie


	6. Gai

"Well, my wonderful Iruka, I, Gai the beautiful green beast wishes to become a track runner in the Olympics! My dream is to become the fastest runner in the world!" Gai exclaimed manly tears running down his face. (Lol puns…) "I will accomplish this goal no matter what obstacles I must overcome!"

I stared at Gai, slightly frightened. I scotched over a bit closer to Kakashi and hid behind his leg. I peeked up at the silver haired man to see his reaction. The man raised a sleek silver eyebrow in question but there was a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Youthful Iruka," Gai yelled, making me jump. I looked up frightened until I heard Genma laughing on the bed. I glared at the man trying to hide the soft pink that was now coloring my cheeks. I looked toward the flamboyant man on the floor.

"What is your wonderful dream?"

"Well," I paused, thinking of my 'dream'.

"He wants to be a teacher." Genma mumbled from the bed, smirking at Kakashi's lazy expression.

I glared at Genma once again and wasn't any more intimidating than I was the first time. I turned my attention back to Gai, frustrated.

"I want to be a second grade teacher." I informed him.

"What a wonderful dream, youthful Iruka! I bet your parents are so proud of how you blossomed in the springtime of your youth!" Gai yelled striking another odd pose.

I looked down at the floor, feeling my stomach clench. I remained silent as Gai continued to spout 'youthful' things at Genma. Suddenly I felt disconnected… floating even… floating in a dark abyss… pain… screams…

I jumped when I felt something warm slide around my waist and I was back in Kakashi's unfamiliar room. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to scream. I turned my head and found that it was Kakashi. I gazed into his worried face. He reached a hand out and I flinched despite myself. He frowned, brow creasing in concern. He brushed his fingers across my cheek softly, wiping away tears I hadn't realized I had shed.

"What's the matter 'Ru?" Kakashi asked softly, arm tightening around my waist.

I gazed up into his beautiful mismatched eyes, feeling like I was being pulled in. I blinked and realized where I was. My face turned a deep red.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled trying to scoot away.

Kakashi's arm tightened around my waist and he grasped my chin gently, forcing me to look at him.

"What's the matter 'Ru?" Kakashi demanded again. I felt as if he was staring into my soul with that red eye of his. I shut my eyes, fresh tears still streaming down my face.

Suddenly, Kakashi pulled me forward into his lap, placing my head on his chest. I felt a soothing hand stroking my back and relaxed almost instantly.

"What is the matter Youthful Iruka?" Gai yelled, making me jump in Kakashi's arms.

I turned my head and looked at the other occupants of the room. Genma was glaring at Kakashi from his spot on the bed, practically oozing hate. Gai on the other hand ran up to me and turned me around in Kakashi's lap. I felt Kakashi's chest rumble as he growled in displeasure. Gai grasped my hands in his, worry in his dark eyes.

"Um…" My face adopted a red tint and I shrunk back into Kakashi's chest, away from Gai's prying hands. Said silver haired man wrapped his arms around my waist again, and glared at Gai.

Gai scurried back to his spot by the bathroom door, a knowing look on his face.

I watched Gai for a moment, deciding whether or not I wanted to tell these strangers. Coming to my decision, I huffed and crossed my arms.

"My parents…." I started and paused. How am I supposed to word this? "They were killed when I was small."

I felt Kakashi squeeze my middle in a comforting gesture. I returned the favor by grabbing his hand. I glanced at Genma to see if he was shooting Kakashi any more looks but to my surprise he looked very somber.

I looked back at Gai. "Do you remember that serial killer that came to town around six years ago?" They all nodded, tense. "Well, I can't remember his name at the moment but-"

"Kyuubi," Kakashi murmured behind me, absentmindedly stroking my hand.

"Kyuubi… right…" I smiled bitterly, detesting how the name tasted in my mouth. "He's the brother of Naruto-sensei, my current events teacher…" I mumbled. "Anyway, Kyuubi killed my parents when I got home from school one day… I can still see it so clearly in my head… my mom begging him not to touch me as I walked in the door… my dad bleeding on the floor…" I felt tears streaming down my face yet again and swiped at the furiously.

_This happened years ago! Get over it!!_ I thought angrily.

The room became deathly silent except for the sound of my quiet sobs. _Please day something…. Anyone, anything!_ I thought feeling like the world was closing in around me.

"When I was about twelve," Kakashi murmured behind me. "My dad shot himself in front of me. I remember screaming, yelling, **cursing** him for doing that to me." Kakashi leaned back against the door behind him with a dull thud. "When the police arrived… I can still see their faces," Kakashi chuckled. "the saw me beating my dad's body as I screamed at it… huh… my dad never really could live without mom…"

I gripped Kakashi's hand tightly, wishing I could comfort this stranger. Kakashi's leaned forward again and rested his head on my shoulder. The room fell back into is suffocating silence until Gai spoke.

"When I was younger, my dad left my mom. She used to cry and cry…" Gai looked so sad and somber. I didn't like it. "In an effort to cheer her up I used to try and be as happy as possible. I thought I was going to die when my mom left when I was eleven and didn't come back. But thankfully," Gai seemed to shine like the sun. "My Wonderful Uncle Lee took me in and taught me all about the spring time of our youth and how wonderful life can really be! I now share that youthful experience with those I meet!" At this point Gai had 'manly' tears streaming down his face and… how the hell did that sunset get there!

I smiled warmly at Gai, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. At least **someone** had a happy ending. The feeling seemed to spread from my head to my toes… that is until Gai looked toward Genma.

"What about you Genma? What happened in your coming of youth?"

Genma chuckled and leaned forward curious. I had never heard Genma's past before. He'd just been at the orphanage since I'd got there. Kakashi poked my hand and I looked up into his confused face. I shook my head slightly, indicating that I didn't want to share.

"Sorry Gai, I don't have some tragic past like you guys. My mom dumped me on the orphanage steps two days after I was born. I feel **terribly** left out!" Genma exclaimed sarcastically, grasping his face and pushing his cheeks together in an overly done look of horror. "What**ever** shall I do?"

I felt the strong chest behind me rumble as Kakashi chuckled. I frowned. Why was Genma so secretive if that was his whole 'tragic past'?

I was about to open my mouth and ask but Genma beat me to it.

"You know what I remember?" Genma asked a fond smile on his face. When everyone nodded he continued. "Iruka, do you remember the first baby you found on the porch?"

I paled as I remember the incident. "Genma don't you dare…" I let the threat hang in the air.

"Okay so Iruka had arrived at the orphanage about a month before and he was finally used to most of the people in the house. So, little twelve year old Iruka was coming home from school and what should he find but a baby on the porch. He ran in the house with the baby in his arms yelling and screaming about ignorant parents." As Genma told the story, moving his hands as he did, I felt my face heating up. "All the Mamas came running to see what the matter was. They understood when they saw the baby. They asked Iruka to hand it over. Guess what little Ruka said." Genma said a sadistic smile on his face.

Kakashi looked down at me, amusement written all over his face. "He said no."

"Correct!" Genma exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. "He refused to hand the kid over to anyone but me! When Mama Temari asked him why he wouldn't hand it over he said he wanted to be the baby's mommy because it's had it abandoned!"

"I did not!" I yelled, blushing like a school girl. "You aren't adding in the fact that it took you an hour to get me to hand her over… plus… I said I wanted to be **her** mother…" I whispered, avoiding the gazes of my peers.

The men in the room burst out laughing and I hid my face in my hands. Suddenly I got an idea.

"My turn," I said, a sadistic smile gracing my features. "Genma, do you remember that time when you thought Papa Itachi was a murderer?"

Genma's face became horrified as I started to tell the tale. "Iruka Umino… You wouldn't **dare** tell that story!"

"Oh, but I would!" I smirked, loving Genma's discomfort. "When we were about fifteen Genma thought that one of our Papas- Papa Itachi- was a murderer because he used to help the new comers bring in these big trunks and when someone was leaving he'd bring out the trunks again. Anyways, Papa Itachi had to help one of the older girls leave once and when they went into the attic to find her trunk, she screamed. Genma and I ran and didn't see her ever again. He thought Papa Itachi killed her."

"What happened to her?" Kakashi asked behind me, seemingly curious.

"She saw a bat." I informed him chuckling. "We saw her a week after she left but not before Genma yelled that Papa Itachi was a murderer at dinner… All the younger kids wouldn't go near him for a month!"

"Iruka why you!" Genma exclaimed, steam flowing out of his ears. I chuckled, loving his anger as I hid in Kakashi's arms.

=-=-=

The rest of our stay was filled with reminiscing on all sides before we finally got to go home around five. Just in time for dinner.

During the walk home I had been thinking about what had happened at Kakashi's… Should I really feel like this? Genma and I walked into the door at about 5:15p.m. It felt wonderful to be home with the familiar sounds and people. Just as I was easing my shoes into their cubby Mama Hinata walked around the corner in her usual lavender apron, spoon in hand.

"I-Iruka, Genma… Y-You're home." She said quietly, smiling.

Genma and I smiled back at the shy woman.

"Hello Mama Hinata. What's up?" I asked.

"M-Mama Ino through a f-fit when you didn't s-show up for dinner last n-night." Mama Hinata informed me, looking stressed.

I sighed before saying, "Well I'll deal with her when she gets to me…" I paused, thinking. "Hey, Mama Hinata, do you think I could talk to you when you get a free moment?"

"S-sure Iruka," The petite woman said, wiping her hands on her apron. "I've got a f-few free minutes u-until dinner n-needs my attention. What do y-you need?"

"Um…" I glanced at Genma sending him an unspoken message. Lucky for me he seemed to receive it and walked up the stairs, biding us good bye. I looked back to Mama Hinata and thought of the right words. "Mama Hinata… is it right to have… feelings for someone that you just met?"

Mama Hinata's cheeks turned a soft pink and she stuttered, "Y-yes… T-that's h-how you know w-when y-you have f-found s-someone t-that you w-want t-to be w-with."

I smiled. "Thanks Mama Hinata," I hugged her before following Genma's path up the stairs.

Just as I was about to make it to my door Papa Kiba came strolling down the hall and I got an idea. Why not get two opinions?

"Um… Papa Kiba," The animalistic male stopped in front of me and flashed his canines.

"What's up Iruka?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, shifting my weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"You already did." Papa Kiba said, grinning.

I sighed. "Um… Papa Kiba is it right to have feelings for someone that you just met?"

Papa Kiba frowned. "What do you mean 'feelings'?" He asked. "Like you want to get in their pants?"

I blushed and thought that over. "Um… K-kinda…"

Papa Kiba's throaty laugh startled me as he said, "Yeah Iruka, that's how you know you want her to be your mate."

I smiled saying, "Thanks Papa Kiba. See you at dinner."

He bid me farewell and I walked toward my room.

_Damn… of __**course**__ he'd say __**her**__… huh… this is frustrating…_

The rest of the night was pretty good. Awesome dinner from Mama Hinata and best of all Mizuki never showed up at home. All together today was an okay day.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

**Sorry for the wait… Got to love vacations ^_^ See! I've left the title as "Mama… Papa… Is This Right" because as he did, he will be asking the parents "Is this right"! Huh… I feel accomplished… Well read and review! Hope you liked it!**

**-I'll Be Your Lie**


	7. Obito

"Get away from me Mizuki!" I exclaimed as my roommate lunged for me again in our room. Mizuki grinned manically and finally caught my wrist.

I squeaked as I was flung into the wall by the door. I glared at the teen above me as he grinned devilishly back.

"Let go of me." I demanded, no longer afraid of Mizuki. Strangely, the events at Kakashi's house last Saturday had helped me get over my fear of Mizuki; especially when one of the 'events' was meeting the frightening Gai.

"Why should I 'Ruka?" Mizuki asked, grip tightening on my wrists. "You really have been acting up a lot lately. I guess you'll just have to be **punished**."

I tensed as Mizuki leaned down burying his head in the crook of my neck.  
"Back off." I warned Mizuki. I'm not a mean person. I'll give him until the count of three. "I'm warning you."

"One," Mizuki brushed his lips over my now exposed shoulder. "Two," He traveled up my neck and up to my ear. "Three."

I brought my knee up and hit home. Mizuki released me almost immediately and fell to the floor holding his crotch. I grinned triumphantly and flung the door open, succeeding in smacking Mizuki with it.

I raced down the hallway toward Genma's room, just like I was told to do every time something like this happened. There were only two things different this time. First off, I actually got away and managed to injure him. Second thing- Genma wasn't here.

I raced down the hall and into the front hall. Papa Itachi was walking into the kitchen just as I hit the floor.  
"Papa Itachi!" I called, trying to get his attention. The stoic man turned to me, but remained silent. "Can I go out, please?"

"I don't know; Can you?" Papa Itachi asked, gazing down on me with his scary red eyes.

I sighed. "May I?"

"May you what?" The elder Uchiha inquired, a smirk forming on his pale face.

I rubbed my scar in frustration. "May I please go out?"

"I don't know; May you?" By this time I was ready to strangle the man. Just as I was about to make a comment, a ball of hope rolled around the corner.

"Hey Iruka," Papa Choji exclaimed, waddling toward Papa Itachi and I. "What's up?"

I glared at the haughty Uchiha. "May I **please** go out?"

"Sure," Papa Choji said, pulling a cookie out of his pocket.

"Thank you," I exclaimed, triumphant. I grinned at Papa Itachi who in turned just grinned back maniacally. I shuttered and ran out the door, grabbing my sweat shirt on my way out.

I jogged down the street. It was chilly despite the high noon sun. When I had reached my location I stopped and stared.

When you're leaving a building at night buildings really seem more intimidating right? Wrong. The large brick building seemed to loom over me in all its crappy red glory. I shivered and finally gave in. I jogged up to the door and knocked.

The peeling white door opened almost immediately. I jumped back surprised and stared in shock at Kakashi. The silver haired man stood in the door way, looking like he owned the place.

_He does own the place!_ My mind reminded me as I looked him up and down. His dark jeans and black turtle neck fit him perfectly, making me feel like I had just woken up. I tried not to feel to self conscious of my plain navy jeans and grey-green long sleeve shirt. I tugged at my sleeve awkwardly as he looked down on me with all his glory.

Suddenly Kakashi chuckled making me look up at him like a deer in the head lights. Kakashi smiled warmly at me, black eye crinkling in what I assumed was happiness. I smiled back, a soft shade of pink across my nose.

"Uh… Hey," I started, trying to kill the silence.

"Hey," Kakashi indulged on my pointless chatter. "What brings you to my **lovely** abode?"

"Mizuki," I answered him simply.

"Oh." He said simply, stepping aside so I could enter the small front hall way. I tried not to look around the squished room to much because every move I made caused me to become more aware of Kakashi. As I tried to remove my shoes, I must have bumped Kakashi twenty times and every time I did it felt like a small fire had started to burn.

We finally managed to squeeze around one another and up a wide set of stairs. I looked around, taking in my surroundings as I followed the silver haired man.

"What is this place?" I asked aloud, curiosity getting the best of me.

Kakashi chuckled slowing his pace so that we were walking side by side. "My safe house," Was his simple answer.

"For who?" I asked slightly intrigued and trying to ignore how my left hand seemed to brush his right every few steps. It could be for anyone! Maybe it was for runaways or maybe it was for abused people or maybe-

Anyone who's been hurt or accused of something they didn't do." Kakashi answered, taking my hand as we had to turn a corner on my right. He released my hand when we reached another flight of stairs and felt a tiny bit of regret.

"Why?" I asked perplexed. Why make something so random, so vague…

"Because it sucks to be accused of killing your brother figure just because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kakashi said voice hard and he stopped.

The slightly abuse wooden door in front of us had the word 'food' painted crudely onto it in about three different languages.

"Come meet the family." Kakashi said smiling as he pushed the door open.

The door creaked open to reveal four different sized tables with about six of seven people at each. Kakashi approached the table furthest in the back.

The six people around the table didn't look to pleasant. There appeared to be three women and three men.

"Iruka," Kakashi spoke, catching my attention. "Meet the family. That's Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi pointed at the scary looking man seated across from us. The man seemed to glare at everything and gave off a threatening aura. "He's- Introduce your self's guys." Kakashi commanded.

"…" Zabuza remained quiet and glared at Kakashi and then me. I squirmed under his gaze, feeling terribly vulnerable.

"I am Haku."

I jumped when I heard the pale… female? On the side of Zabuza speak. Her hair was in a bun with what appeared to be needles keeping it in place. Her soft looking face held no emotion and blank brown eyes.

"Thank you Haku." Kakashi said, smiling. "Want to tell him why you're here?"

"I am here because… "Haku paused and glanced at Zabuza uncertainly. When the large man nodded Haku continued. "I am he because Zabuza was sent to kill me. Somehow… somehow he chose not to… I found it interesting. I followed him. My father found out I was meeting with Zabuza and was outraged. He beat me within an inch of death and dumped me in the forest. Zabuza found me and killed my father."

I stared at Haku, shocked, until Kakashi nudged me, motioning for me to take a seat on the side of a woman with crimson eyes. Kakashi stood behind me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Haku's a boy."

"Oh…" I mumbled looking at the boy apologetically. Haku nodded his head in acceptance and looked at Zabuza.

Zabuza seemed to growl but finally said, "I'm Zabuza Momochi. I'm a killer for hire. I was a killer for **pleasure** until Haku." The gruff man crossed his arms across his chest in a form of closure.

"Unless he's hired to kill you, you're fine." Kakashi informed me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you paid to kill?" I asked, thinking of my asshole of a roommate. _I wonder how much he would charge._

"I don't work for minors." The large man mumbled, glaring again.

"Oh…" _Damn…_ Behind me I heard Kakashi chuckle.

The woman on the side of me turned toward me and smiled kindly. "Hello. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'm here because I got an abortion when I was seventeen." She informed me cheerfully.

I frowned, concerned. I'm not Christian or anything but, who the hell would knock up a seventeen year old girl and then get an abortion?

"I'm Asuma Saratobi," The burly man on the side of her said, his breath smelling terribly of tobacco. "I'm the idiot that knocked her up."

Oh…

I looked at the two unknown people at the table. The woman had purple hair and expressive brown eyes. As if sensing my examination she said, "Name's Anko Mitarashi. I slept with my principle."

"Who was your principle?" I asked horrified. Images of Orochimaru flashed through my mind and I shuttered.

Anko chuckled before responding. "Orochimaru-sama,"

I paled wondering if she was the girl that had been rumored to had been raped by Orochimaru…

"Um… if you don't mind my asking… When did you go to high school?"

Anko smiled devilishly. "About five years ago."

"So it **is** you!" I mumbled out loud, shocked. Anko raised a lavender eyebrow in confusion, silently asking for an explanation. I blushed and mumbled, "There's this… legend… at school that about five years ago Orochimaru-sama raped one of the students and her boyfriend tortured him."

"Look at that Ibiki!" Anko exclaimed, making a couple of people in the room turn and look. "We're a legend!"

The gruff man on the side of her grunted a reply. His tan face was riddled with scars making me wonder if he'd been tortured himself.

"So what about you Shorty, what'd you do?" Anko asked crossing her arms behind her head like Naruto-sensei. "Kakashi only makes us introduce ourselves when someone else is moving in… either that or he wants to get in your pants."

"Anko," Kakashi growled, eyes narrowing. His hand tightened from its spot on my shoulder as he glared at the smug looking lady. "Come on."

I squeaked slightly as I was tugged up from my seat. I waved as best as I could with the silver haired man pulling me out of the dining area.

"What? But-"I tried to tell Kakashi that we hadn't gotten food yet, but he cut me off.

"Shut up." He growled, giving off an angry aura.

My mouth snapped shut and I stared at the back of Kakashi's head as he continued to drag me down the twist of hall ways.

_Was Anko telling the truth?_ I thought as a frown adorned my face. _I'm not planning on staying here… and he… he wouldn't… he wouldn't do that to someone he just met right? Plus Genma said that he'd trust him with his life and mine… so he can't… __**he wouldn't**__…_

Kakashi stopped abruptly and tugged me into his now semi-familiar room. After he shut the door I tried to walk away but his still tight grip on my wrist stopped me. Suddenly Kakashi pulled my arm and shoved me against the wall near the door. I whimpered as he slammed his hands on the wall near my head, trapping me.

I panicked, my breath becoming shallow. I was sure the terror I felt was clear on my face. Kakashi's expression softened and he leaned back some to give me a bit of space.

"Look 'Ru," Kakashi said sounding calm. "You really shouldn't listen to what Anko says. She likes to make life hell for everyone else."

I must have looked uncertain because Kakashi stepped away from me, rubbing the back of his head frustrated. I took a tentative step forward, cautious. Kakashi sighed again before he moved aside and gestured for me to sit on the bed.

When I had sat on the bed, Kakashi moved to lean against the wall where he had trapped me.

"Relax 'Ru," Kakashi commanded, trying not to sound intimidating. I forced myself to relax and he continued. "I'm sorry… I just go angry. Anko says that to every guy I introduce. Lucky for me, most of them are moving in…"

I frowned. Who else had Kakashi introduce that wasn't supposed to live here?

Kakashi smile and crossed his arms. "She said the same thing when I brought Genma here. There was a kid from your orphanage that moved here too. He was just visiting at the time though and was a bit uncertain until I introduced him to the others."

My frown deepened with curiosity. "Who was it? What was his name?" I ran through a list of the people who had left over the years.

"Kabuto." Kakashi stated, watching me carefully.

"Yakushi?!?" I asked, restraining myself from jumping the man when he nodded. "You've got to be kidding me! Oh, man, Kimmimaro's going to be so happy when I tell-"

"No."

"No?" I repeated the word, confused. _What did he mean no?_

"You can't tell Kimmimaro." Kakashi informed me, gaze hard.

"Why?" I asked confused. This just didn't make any sense to me…

"It's Kabuto's personal choice. You'd have to ask him." Was the man's reply.

"So… When can I ask him?" I inquired excitedly. Kabuto had disappeared a year ago and we haven't seen him since.

"Now if you'd li-"Kakashi started, pushing off the wall to walk toward me. My stomach growling obnoxiously interrupted him and my cheeks turned pink. Kakashi grinned. "After you eat. Stay here. I'll go get you something."

With that said, Kakashi turned and sauntered out off the room without another word.

I sighed. I'm very patient when it comes to people. Not with waiting. I looked around the room, searching for something to occupy myself with when something caught my eye.

I crawled off the bad and over to the brown dresser across from the bathroom door. I peeked under the stained wood and grabbed the dusty gold photo album that was nestled underneath it.

Curious, I sat cross legged and laid the book across my lap. I opened the book, expecting to see pictures of family or friends but instead there were pages full of news paper clippings. I frowned, flipping through the book until I saw a familiar face.

The picture showed a black and white version of Kakashi in handcuffs. The Kakashi in the picture had to be at least five years younger. The caption under the picture made me freeze as I read it.

_Kakashi Hatake, 16, is taken away by the police after being found at the murder of Obito Uchiha, 15._

I stared at the page, shocked as I skimmed through the article. I flipped through the book searching for more information in the subject. I was in luck… the entire photo album seemed **dedicated** to it.

Apparently Obito had been living with Kakashi since the age of dippers. The story the news gave was, Kakashi has brutally murdered Obito for the peace of his own home. They showed many pictures of Obito's battered body. He looked like he'd been beat with a golf club… It was horrible.

Suddenly, I noticed something familiar- Obito's eyes.

Kakashi had a full color photo of the boy from school and his eyes were… exactly… the same odd red eyes… that… that Kakashi… Has one of…

I flipped through the book hastily, searching for a certain document. I landed on a release form from the local prison and frowned at it. I turned the frail page.

Bingo.

_Kakashi Hatake, age sixteen, eye transplant from Obito Uchiha._

I stared at the page, shocked. Kakashi had killed a guy for… his **eye**?

I felt confused, scared, and sad all at once.

Suddenly I heard footsteps by the door. Panicking, I closed the old book and stuffed it back under the dresser. I stood quickly, jumpy.

"Hey, 'Ru, I hope you don't mind but-"Before Kakashi could finish, I interrupted, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Kakashi… I-I've got to g-go… Ko-Kotetsu needs help on his… um… homework…" I lied lamely as I squeezed around him in the door way. I could tell Kakashi was confused but I couldn't stop now. Suddenly a pale hand seized my wrist, making me stop.

"'Ru, What's-"

"Let go," I growled, ripping my wrist from his clutches.

I ran down the unfamiliar twist of hallways, searching for a way out. Disoriented, I didn't realize someone else was also walking down the hallway until I crashed into them.

I landed on my tail bone with a thud and a bruise I knew I'd be feeling tomorrow. When I looked over to make sure that the other 'victim' was alright I froze.

"Kabuto?"

The grey haired man froze just like I had before hesitantly looking back at me, fear in his eyes. He nodded slowly before he stood, offering me his hand.

I took it and smiled at him. I had almost forgotten my escape until I heard my pursuer.

"Iruka!" Kakashi called, jogging down the corridor.

My eyes widened and I moved behind Kabuto, using him like a shield.

"Iruka?" Kabuto murmured, obviously confused.

"Please tell him to go." I requested, fear gripping me yet again.

Kabuto moved to shield me from the silver haired man more effectively, glaring. He pointed back the way Kakashi had come.

"Go,"

Kakashi glared back. "Iruka, what's the matter? Why are you running from me?"

I remained silent and gripped the back of Kabuto's shirt.

Kabuto sighed before saying, "Listen Kakashi, I'll calm him down and have an explanation for you tomorrow okay?"

"Fine," Kakashi grunted and turned on his heel, looking as nonchalant as ever.

When I heard Kakashi's door close, I release the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Now," Kabuto said, turning to face me. "Why are you running from Kakashi?"

I rubbed the scar that ran across my nose as I thought. "How about… question for question? Honest answer too."

Kabuto nodded his head, smiling. "Fine. Where are you headed?"

"Home… as soon as I can find the damn exit." I muttered darkly.

Kabuto chuckled and pointed down the hallway in the direction Kakashi had come from. "That way." He said grinning.

I started walking, Kabuto following as I thought of my question. "Why did you leave the orphanage?"

Kabuto visibly darkened and I almost regretted asking. Kabuto seemed to struggle with his words but I waited patiently.

"Mama Ino… she caught Kimmi and I together about a week before I left. She….she just freaked. She threatened to tell Papa Neji that I had **raped** Kimmi!" Kabuto finally blurted out. "As if that wasn't enough, she was going to throw **Kimmimaro out**."

We walked on in silence, both in our own little worlds until Kabuto broke the silence.

"Why were you running from Kakashi?"

Images from the photo album flashed through my mind and I shook my head to clear it. "I…. I found a photo album…"

"Oh!" Kabuto exclaimed, voice full of recognition. "He shows it to anyone who's moving in… It's part of the 'contract'. You tell him why cops may be coming to the door and he returns the favor."

I nodded in understanding. That sounded reasonable… It's just… kinda… frightening…

"Can I tell Kimmimaro where you are?" I asked at last, remembering that it was my turn to play interrogator.

Kabuto breathed in deeply and stopped. I looked at him confused, until he opened at door to his left. I gazed out the door and into the clear night sky.

"Yes." Kabuto answered at last, looking terribly distant. "Just… don't… **tell** him… Do you think you could bring him back here next weekend?"

I nodded and stepped out into the chilly night, a small smile on my lips. "I'll tell him." I wrapped my arms around Kabuto, trying to comfort him. "He'll be thrilled. I've got to go… think." I made a wild gesture with my hands before rushing back to the orphanage.

When I arrived, dinner had just been cleaned up.

My stomach growled and I realized that I **still** hadn't eaten. I stood in the front room after removing my shoes and looked around as if the answers would be on the walls.

Suddenly, Mama Tenten walked around the corner with an arm load of clothes. "Iruka!" She exclaimed, brown eyes full of relief.

"Hey Mama Tenten," I greeted her. "Do you need some help?"

The woman smiled greatfully and nodded.

I offered her a small smile and grabbed a chunk of the clothes in her arms.

Mama Tenten led the way to the still busy kitchen. As we walked through, toward the old basement door, almost everyone we passed said hi or asked me how I was. I just nodded and smiled tensely until mama Tenten finally manages to get the final stubborn rusty lock open.

Mama Tenten flipped a light switch before she continued down the unsteady stairs toward the wet concrete wash room below. The off white light coming from the sad looking light bulb hanging from the low ceiling reflected off the dirty water that covered the floor. I looked down at my feet, trying to keep my balance on the rotting wood plank that rested on two bricks to keep our feet dry.

I was concentrating on not falling so much that I jumped when and slipped into the water when Mama Tenten spoke.

"Iruka," She turned and looked at me, smiling from her spot in front of the washer.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. _Damn… I must look stupid sitting in a big __**puddle**__…_ I sighed.

"Shit,"

The smile disappeared from Mama Tenten's face immediately and was replaced with a scowl.

"Iruka where did you hear suck things?"

"Sorry Mama Tenten," I apologized, angry at myself for slipping up. "I guess I've been hanging out with Kakashi's group too much."

Instead of making Mama Tenten's frown disappear, it deepened.

I picked myself up and glanced around at the soaked clothes and my own soggy outfit. I rubbed the scar across my nose in frustration before bending to pick up the clothes.

"Who's Kakashi?" Mama Tenten asked, tossing a cup of detergent in the washing machine and closing the lid before turning the dial.

I thought for a moment and dumped my load of laundry into the basket in front of the washer.

"They're friends I met when I was…" I rubbed my scar again, contemplating my words. "getting away for a while."

"I thought Mama Ino told you to stop going with Genma when you're upset?" Mama Tenten said, waving me back toward the sweet smelling kitchen.

I balanced on the board, thinking. "I know she did but… I just feel safer being away after."

Mama Tenten stopped on the top step and stared at me. I stood my ground on the bottom step, feeling her stare burn holes through my skull. I opened my mouth to ask her if everything was alright when suddenly the old door behind Mama Tenten swung open. Startled, Mama Tenten fell forward.

I breathed in sharply, launching myself forward at what seemed like slow motion. Just as I thought Mama Tenten was going to fall down the stairs, a hand darted out if the now open door and pulled her up.

The brunette man in the doorway turned out to be Papa Neji. He held his wife protectively asking if she was alright. She seemed shaken up but she looked unharmed.

"Mama Tenten, are you alright?" I asked, reaching a concerned hand forward to rest on her shoulder.

Mama Tenten nodded from her spot nestled in Papa Neji's chest. The man glared at me from the top step.

I gulped and retracted my hand, afraid he'd bite it off.

Mama Tenten let out a shaky breath and stepped away from Papa Neji a bit uncertainly.

"I-I'm alright…" She stuttered, the scare of the would-be-fall not yet wearing off. "J-just a bit jumpy s'all."

She turned toward me with a kind smile. "N-now let's get you into s-some dryer clothes, huh, Iruka?"

I smiled and nodded back, great fully, feeling he warmth of the kitchen envelope me like a blanket. I felt a chill and shuddered. Mama Tenten chuckled, her chocolate eyes full of mirth.

I followed the woman up the stairs, Papa Neji tailing us.

I walked into my room and regretted it almost immediately. Mizuki was sitting on my bed, dark eyes promising death.

My courage from this morning wore off as I stood like a deer in the head lights.

Suddenly Mizuki lunged I yelped as he slammed me into the now closed door.

"M-Mizuki, please stop! I-I'm-"

"Shut up whore. You hurt me before you left and now you're going to kiss it better." Mizuki informed me, a sadistic smile on his face.

I froze as the realization of what he was planning dawned on me. Mizuki took advantage of my stupor and threw me to the ground. I grunted as my tail bone connected with the hard wood floor boards.

"Sto-"I tried to scream. I struggled as much as I could, trying to get out from under Mizuki. The silver haired man had my hands pinned to my sides as he straddled me. Mizuki had his hand clasped over my mouth as I attempted to yell.

"'Ruka if you don't behave, I'll be forced to use more **drastic** punishments," Mizuki warned, smirk widening.

I thrashed as much as I could when Mizuki reached for the silver zipper on his blue jeans.

Suddenly I heard someone walking by the door and my body reacted on its own. I bit down on Mizuki's hand, making him release my face and cry out in pain.

"Help!" I cried.

My door flew open and an enraged Papa Neji stormed in. The long haired man grabbed the color of Mizuki's purple shirt and dragged him off me. The nest thing I knew, Mizuki was in the hall being pinned to the wall and yelled at while Mama Tenten fussed over me.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled, sitting up and slinking over to my bed.

Mama Tenten enveloped me in a hug as I sat in my semi-protective ball.

We sat like that until Papa Neji returned an angry look on his pale face. I tried to hide as his anger became pity.

"Um… Mama Tenten… Papa Neji… can I ask you guys a question?" When they both nodded I cleared my throat and continued. "Um… if you knew someone that was accused of killing someone when they were younger, would you talk to them about it?"

"Who Iruka?!" Mama Tenten asked, grip tightening as her face became horrified. "Is it one of your new friends?"

"Y-yeah…." I mumbled looking down. "Mama… Papa… is it right to still be friends with them?"

"No." They replied in unison.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"How do you know that they won't kill you?" Mama Tenten exclaimed.

"Well…. What about papa Itachi?" They remained silent. "He was accused of killing his parents… I even have his brother as a teacher."

"That's different." Papa Neji growled, glaring at me.

"How?"

"It just is." Papa Neji grabbed Mama Tenten's hand from its spot on my shoulder and dragged her out of my room.

"Sorry Iru-honey! See you later!" Mama Tenten bid me a hasty farewell as her husband dragged her down the hall.

I sighed before standing. I shuffled over to my dresser at the bottom of my bed and sifted through the draws, looking for some dry clothes. When I had the wet clothes in the hamper and a warm pair of flannel pajamas on, I looked around my room for something to do.

"Damn…" I mumbled out loud. _What do I do now?_

Finally, I decided and trudged down the hall toward Genma's room. I wasn't surprised to be greeted by an empty room, but it was better than nothing.

I slipped beneath the covers on Genma's bed and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position. About an hour later, I fell into a fitful sleep, ignoring my still empty stomach.

Sorry for such the long wait, I've been writing a different KakaIru story (3 chapters, complete and not typed)… but LOOK AT HOW LONG IT IS!!! I'm proud of myself. How you liked the chapter! Be on the lookout for _You're Leaving?_ It's the 3 chaptered story I was working on… or don't. Have a great day/night!


End file.
